


earned

by milkysvngie



Series: prompts from my twitter</3 [4]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Sunoo, Cockwarming, Crying, Dom Kim Sunoo, Kim Sunoo Has A Foot Fetish, M/M, Pet Play, Power Bottom Kim Sunoo, Punishment, Smut, Sub Park Sunghoon, Top Park Sunghoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysvngie/pseuds/milkysvngie
Summary: "why does my hair look so… cute?""are you saying you don't like how i did your hair?""no, not that""i'm so annoyed!"or sunoo punishing sunghoon for teasing him on camera.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Park Sunghoon
Series: prompts from my twitter</3 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130732
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	earned

"why does my hair look so… cute?"

"are you saying you don't like how i did your hair?"

"no, not that"

"i'm so annoyed!"

+×+

back then heeseung just laughed at the interaction between his two friends and called sunoo cute, because he didn't know any better. kim knew he couldn't show his real anger because of the cameras surrounding them, but he knew he had enough of his boyfriend being an ungrateful brat.

that's why sunoo booked a hotel room for them the next day. he needed to show sunghoon that he's in charge and he won't tolerate such behavior.

he had the older sitting on his knees naked in front of him. he was fully clothed just looking down at the pathetic picture of his boyfriend's shivering body. he didn't even look up at him. sunoo came closer and took a handful of hoon's hair and pulled them, making park finally look up at him. his stare was hard, he loved how powerful he felt over the older.

"tell me, pup… do you know why are we in this position right now?" he asked. sung nodded and noo raised his brow, showing him that it wasn't enough. hoon hid his pride and got three loud barks out of his mouth. he did a good job looking at sunoo's instant smile.

"exactly, mutt. i still can't believe you had the guts to tease me like this on camera, knowing they will for sure put it in the show" he said. he sounded really angry, park noticed. "but that's okay now, because you're going to suffer the consequences" kim smirked and went to sit on the bed.

he slapped his thigh to signal the older to come closer which he obeyed of course, crawling to him. he sat between the younger's legs and looked down again, waiting for the next order.

instead of saying anything sunoo just took off his shoes and put his left leg up so it was now laying against his boyfriend's chest. "you know what to do" he said and leaned back, observing the other closely.

park finally looked up. he took the younger's ankle in his hands and brought the foot closer to his face. he grabbed the sock between his teeth and pulled, sliding the material off. he started running his tongue through the sole, starting from the heel and finishing on the toes, his tongue laying flat against the skin. he started sucking onto the big toe, not breaking the eye contact with his boyfriend who was whining quietly.

he played with every single one of the younger's toes on his left foot. sucking them and twirling his tongue around them. by the end of it the whole foot was covered in the older's spit. "such a messy pup…" kim clicked his tongue and patted his boyfriend's head. he put his left leg on the floor and lifted his right one. "do the same thing again."

and sunghoon did. by the time he finished he was painfully hard. he was wriggling around and whimpering cutely, looking up at his boyfriend with his best puppy face. he even barked.

"is my little puppy ready for his punishment?" sunoo asked with a smirk.

on the mention of punishment sunghoon whined, he really didn't want any, but he could think earlier about this, so he just nodded with another quiet bark.

kim made him lay on the bed on his back. he was looking at his boyfriend who started taking his clothes slowly, almost like he was teasing the older. "you're probably wondering what is your punishment, right pup?" he asked and hoon quickly nodded which earned him a slap on his cock. he whined pitifully. "stop misbehaving" kim scolded and sung barked to show his repentance and then one more time as the answer for the previous question.

sunoo sat on the bed just next to his boyfriend's thighs and started to slowly run his finger on his skin around the crotch area making sunghoon wiggle around again. "we both know how impatient you are, puppy, right?" he asked with a sweet smile and park barked in a way which showed agreement. he didn't want to make it worse so he just went with it even if he disagreed. "i decided that it's time to teach you how to be patient" he explained and sat on the older's lap, positioning his cock against his entrance. he slowly started to take the older's cock inside making them both moan out loud.

he stayed like this. he didn't move and it confused sunghoon for a second and then he understood. his boyfriend is just going to cockwarm him while getting himself off with his hand. park hated it. he hated cockwarming, he hated staying still and he hated not being able to cum. he couldn't even move his arms or hips because it ended with sunoo slapping his face.

"aww puppy don't cry, it's your own fault, remember?" sunoo cooed and bent down to kiss the tears off his boyfriend's face. he smiled.

sunghoon was always like this. impatient and when he didn't get what he wanted he started crying from being too overwhelmed. sunoo still remembered the first time it happened, he panicked so hard that he hurt his boyfriend by accident. luckily it was just the way hoon coped with overwhelming feelings and it didn't really mean that he was hurting.

kim continued to stroke his cock, while staring at his pitifully looking boyfriend with a hard stare. it didn't even take him much time to come because he was so turned on. when he finally painted both of their chests with his semen he got up from his boyfriend's lap making him cry louder. he cooed again.

"aww puppy… you know that you didn't deserve to come, stop whining" he said and kissed his lips which formed into a pout.

sunoo was a weak man tho and after seeing his baby puppy's face he couldn't stop himself but succumb to him. "how about that, i'll play with your nipples and if you won't come in the next five minutes, i'm leaving you here with a hard one, hmm?" kim asked, stroking hoon's tummy. the older barked. he knew it was enough, he had been on the edge for the last ten minutes anyway.

sunoo sat next to his boyfriend's chest and bent down to take his right nipple into his mouth. he sucked hard and was shocked feeling how all of sung's muscles suddenly tightened and he spilled his cum onto his tummy. it took less time than he thought.

"aww, you really were on the edge, puppy" he cooed and kissed his boyfriend's forehead. "how do you feel? you can talk now, prince" he said and kissed him again, stroking his hair.

sunghoon smiled lazily, almost falling asleep like this. "i'm good… i'm sorry for teasing you again" he said quietly.

"that's fine baby, i love you"

"i love you more"

"no, i love you more!"

"nope, i love you more!"

"tsk… go to sleep" sunoo said and rolled his eyes. park giggled.

they loved falling asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> [ twt♡](https://twitter.com/kittyboykiki?s=09)   
>  [ cc♡](https://curiouscat.me/kittyboykiki)


End file.
